


Dinner Date

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Series: Interested!Amaro [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Amaro, Cooking, Dating, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Interested!Amaro, Love, Nick cooking, Ro - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Serious, Slow Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Nick has a little something extra planned tonight.





	Dinner Date

  The room was aglow. The lighting was low and the effect of many tea light candles giving the apartment a warm radiance. The small dining table was laid out simply, a blue and white checkered table cloth covering the aging surface. Wine glasses were perched on the table, waiting to be filled from the bottle of chilled white wine Nick had left out on the centre of the table, allowing it to breathe.

    The heavy scent of Nick’s wonderful Cuban cooking flooded your nostrils, and you breathed it in happily, your stomach already rumbling. In the background there was music playing at a low volume, it was a band you both loved, songs you had memories of together. You found yourself smiling as Nick helped you remove your coat, his hands lingering as he did so.

    He was looking handsome and masculine in the way only Nick could. The stubble from past few days had been shaved in your time apart. He smelt fresh and clean as if he’d just stepped out of the shower. He was wearing jeans that hugged the solid muscle tones of his hips and thighs, a white wife beater underneath his cream colored shirt.

The boyish grin on his handsome features told you how pleased he was to see you as he turned to hang your coat upon the back of the door.

    “You have certainly out done yourself Amaro.“ you uttered, stepping forward into the kitchen.

He had, the two of you had been friends for years before tonight and you had never experienced anything of this calibre before. It showed you just how serious he was about taking your relationship to the next level. The death of your mutual friend, killed in the line of duty had changed things. It had been a stark reminder, that any day could be your last and that you couldn’t afford to waste the time you had.

    “Wait until you taste the food.” Nick responded, closely behind you.

    You turned to face him, your smile widening as you placed your hands lightly on his shoulders and brushed his lips with yours. Nick looked down at you, those brilliant dark eyes of his staring into yours as a relieved grin broke out across his face. He took your delicate hand in his own, entwining your fingers with his.

    "None of that until after dinner.“ he warned you, with a humorous glint in his eye.

    Dinner would be long forgotten if he got caught up in kissing you and Christ knew he wanted to. However he also wanted to do things right, he wanted to make what the two of you had into something real.

    You looked stunning tonight. Nick thought you always did, even dressed in your NYPD sweats and Aerosmith t-shirt. He pulled out the seat for you and gestured for you to sit. Your cheeks were flushed from the cold giving you an amorous glow. Your eyes were bright and attentive as you perched your chin on you hand, watched him turn off the oven and remove the food from the inside with the oven mittens.

    Your hair tonight was were loose and unruly, exactly the way he liked it. He had often wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through your hair while he kissed you. He put the oven tray down, glancing at you as you tucked a stray strand back behind your ear. You picked up the wine bottle, poured you each a glass of wine from the bottle. He liked the fact you felt comfortable enough to do that, that you didn’t seem to feel agitated or nervous at the possibility of your friendship turning into something more.

    You were dressed in a black dress that hugged your curves, and low black heels. Nick shivered as the dress rode up a little as you bent over the table to replace his glass, what he had originally assumed were black pantyhose turned out to be thigh high stockings. The contrast against your delectable skin was shocking, and Nick found himself suddenly very still, toying with the idea of leaving dinner until later after all.

    You sat back down in your seat, shaking out the napkin Nick had wrapped the cutlery in before spreading it over your lap. You glanced up to see Nick staring at you, his eyebrows arched as his gaze lingered on your legs.

    "Not until after dinner, Detective Amaro.” you said, with a wicked smile before reaching for your wine glass and taking a graceful sip.

    "I’m thinking we skip dessert.“ Nick teased as he set the plate down in front of you, following suit with his own meal.

    "Or you could just eat it off me.” You responded, tilting your head towards the can of whipped cream Nick had left out.

    Residing in a bowl beside the whipped cream were several freshly chopped strawberries. Nick swallowed hard at the prospect, feeling his cock beginning to stiffen at the thought of your skin would taste under his tongue.

Again you gave him that smile, that captivating one that told him you knew exactly what you were doing to him. It made his heart beat faster in his chest as he looked at you. Sitting here, at this table he saw a future, he thought the two of you could go the distance.

You reached out across the table, your right hand came to clasp Nick’s lightly, he sensed the gesture was hesitant and unsure as the mood became more serious. He entwined his fingers with yours, his thumb smoothed over your knuckles gently.

    "This thing we have…” you began, before pausing and starting over. “Are you sure this is where you want this to go?”

You had longed for this for such a long time but you had to make sure Nick knew what he was doing. This couldn’t be a one night stand, there would be no going back to the flirtatious friendship you had if the two of you gave into that desire. This had to be all or nothing.

    "I want you to know I am serious.“ he told you, meeting your gaze evenly. "I want to be the last person to say goodnight, and the first person you see in the morning. I want you to know I am taking this very seriously, and I hope you are too.”

His expression was sombre as he regarded you, he was putting his cards down on the table and hoping they matched yours.

    "Well when you say it like that…“ you murmured, a blush creeping up your cheeks as a smile played across your lips. "I’m all in.”


End file.
